The Minority Biomedical Research Support (MBRS) Program at the Newark campus of Rutgers University has three objectives: First, to provide opportunities for minority undergraduate and graduate students to work with established research scientists on significant research projects in the biomedical sciences; Second, to encourage minority students to do advanced undergraduate and graduate work in the biomedical sciences; and Third, to inform minority students in colleges and universities throughout the country, in New Jersey, and especially in the Newark area about the possibility of careers in the biomedical sciences and about programs at Rutgers-Newark that can give students substantial assistance in entering the bio-medical field. To achieve these goals, the MBRS Program at Rutgers-Newark has: First, selected 17 members of the graduate faculty to serve as associate investigators in MBRS subproposals for biomedical research projects in which minority students are participating; Second, appointed an Advisory Committee to select applicants to the MBRS Program in Newark; Third, organized a series of seminars in which distinguished minority investigators from other institutions and MBRS investigators and students discuss their research; Fourth, increased efforts at Essex County College to attract more minority students to Rutgers; and Fifth, recruited students to the Rutgers-Newark MBRS Program via the annual MBRS Symposium, a program brochure, and speaking engagements.